Bred To Kill
by Blue-mage865
Summary: Sasuke thinks that he's going to turn out just like his brother especially with this new curse mark, and there's only one person who's ever snapped him out of it. Sasuke x Sakura
1. Inheritance

Chapter 1: Inheritance

…

_Someone once asked me: "Sasuke, do you ever have dreams?" So I lied to them: "Yes, all the time." I would reply. The truth is, I don't think I've ever had a real actual dream, I only have nightmares._

_Most of the time I sleep with no "dreams" or anything…but when I do have these so-called "dreams" they are usually horrible. I always seem to have the same ones of that horrible night where my parents were killed by my brother. Sometimes though…its worse…it's really me standing over their dead bodies._

_There is however…one person who seems to snap me out of this state of feeling helpless, and that I'll turn out just like my brother, but she likes me…so that makes things…complicated._

_But always, these words will echo in the back of my mind: "Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, then hate, spite, and survive pathetically."_

…

"Good morning Sasuke." Said a pink-haired girl who came into the classroom and sat in front of him.

Sasuke sat at his seat, with his hands folded in front of his face, with the usual serious look. Normally he would just sit there and not even pay attention to her, but now that the chuunin exams were over, things were…different.

During the second part of the exam when they were in the forest of death, Sakura had defended him and Naruto while they were unconscious. She had done more then that though, once he had woken up, the curse mark took over him and he was about to kill that sound ninja team, but Sakura was there and pulled him back to reality.

She came up behind him, hugged him, and told him to remember who he was. The trance-like state he seemed to be in was completely cut off when he heard her voice…she brought him back. Now, every time he gets mad or to the brink he remembers her and is snapped back, plus she always seems to be there calling him back before he looses control.

His feelings about her had changed a lot, he now not only thought of her as just a friend or a fan girl, but now as somewhat of a drug that he could take when he felt like giving in.

The bell rang symbolizing the beginning of class, but the whole day just went by in a haze for Sasuke, he was much too deep in thought about Sakura to do anything else.

…

"_I'm a serious threat to myself and anyone else around me, what if I don't have any control and end up hurting her, or worse…myself." _Sasuke thought as he walked home that day after school, _"Ugh, now I just sound like some stupid concerned boyfriend or something."_

He walked the rest of the way home in a daze, not even having a care in the world.

…

The next day, Sakura, and Naruto met up at Sasuke's house early in the morning because it was their day to train with Kakashi. The three were still very tired and walked in silence to the place in the forest where they always met.

Not too long after they had gotten there did Kakashi appear with a poof of smoke. He had his usual cheerful look on his face, and held a scroll in his right hand, he held it up saying, "We've got official business from the Hokage." Everyone perked up a bit at this remark.

"Alright, a mission from the Hokage? What does he need up to do? Defend the town from evil, ward off spirits!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Never mind him sensei, just tell us what to do." Sakura said.

"Well actually Sakura, we are defending a town, it's just not ours. You see, there's a village not far from here where there have been massive numbers of killings, they thing it has something to do with an outsider maybe." Kakashi answered.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto jumped at the opportunity.

"Wait, what's the name of this village?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"It's called the village of Sohei." Kakashi replied.

"Hmmm…Sohei…that means it's probably really cold there right? I mean it's already getting to be winter around here but, over there it must be freezing!" Sakura added.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be quite cold, but that's something we're just going to have to live with." Kakashi said.

End Chapter 1

_Sohei-The reason Sakura thinks that this village will be cold is because the word Sohei means blue ice, so the village is literally called "Blue Ice Village"._

_Okay now that I've explained that, I can ask everyone how they liked this story. I'm thinking there will probably be at least four of not more chapters of this story but I've only written three and a half so far. I'll post more as soon as I possibly can! _

_Blue-mage865_


	2. Sohei

Chapter 2: Sohei

…

"Burr…it's freezing here!" Naruto exclaimed through chattering teeth.

"I knew it, any village named Sohei, can't be any warm paradise." Sakura told him.

The group had just arrived in the village of Sohei, and they were standing in ankle-deep snow and even though it was the middle of the day, the town seemed completely deserted. There was not a soul in the street, it seemed like they were the only four in the whole town.

"This is creepy, is anyone even here?" Sakura questioned. No one answered her; they were all looking at the dark figure that was coming towards them.

Everyone hunched down a bit, and put their hands on their kunai just in case something happened. Suddenly the figure burst out from the foggy snow and fell, face-first at Kakashi's feet. They looked down and noticed that that it was a little girl, and they all let their guard down again.

The girl got up and brushed the snow off of her; she was young, probably about five-years old and only about as tall as Kakashi's knee. She also had sparkly blue eyes, and light brown hair that was up in braids, she looked up at them with starry eyes and said, "Are you the one's from Kohana Village to help us!"

Kakashi hunched down so that he was at eye-level with her, "Yes, we are." He said smiling.

The girl's eyes lit up, and she also smiled, "Okay well, I'm Sheena, I was sent to come get you, so follow me." She said, and then turned around and began walking away.

The four of them figured that she was telling the truth and that she was harmless, so they followed her. They walked for a while until they came to a big building on the right side of the road, and they followed Sheena inside.

They stood in the doorway and Sheena yelled, "Mommy, Daddy, the guests from Kohana are here!" Soon after she called for them, a tall, bulky man, and a short cheerful woman appeared from a room that was down the hallway.

"Hello, we are so happy to have you here, I'm Raine, and this is my husband Genma, and I see you've already met our daughter." Said the woman.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi, and these are my three students, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Well, hello everyone, throughout your stay here in the village, we've been appointed to let you stay here since this is the only inn in the town after all." Raine replied, "We haven't gotten many visitors lately, so it's nice to have you around."

"Ever since the killings have started right?" Sakura spoke up.

"Yes…people always used to come to the village all of the time to see the snow, so we were busy…but now the killing has started…"Genma replied.

"Hmm…I see, well tonight we'll just stay here and see what happens so we can prepare tomorrow." Kakashi proposed.

Everyone agreed, and was sent to their rooms.

…

Outside was complete darkness, it was probably about 2:00 in the morning, but no one could say for sure. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were all up in their rooms sleeping. Although Sasuke couldn't sleep, he was sitting on the window sill of his room, staring out onto the town. Everything was completely silent, the white snow was still steadily falling outside, and he was blankly staring at it, the pale moonlight illuminating his face. He had been up for hours staring outside, and waiting until the monster came to attack.

He was ready but he was also waiting for the sun to rise, according to Raine and Genma the attacks only happened at night, so he figured if the monster didn't attack, he could always sleep the next day. He knew that the sun would be up soon so he started to doze; confident that this killer wouldn't come…he was wrong.

All of the sudden an earth-shattering scream cam from down the hallway, he knew it right away…it was Sheena. He leaped to his feet with lightning quick speed, drew his kunai, and bolted out of his room in the direction of the scream. He heard the doors of his teammates opening behind him, but he was already halfway down the hall.

He reached Sheena's room and quickly opened the door, and slid inside. He froze completely in the doorway at what he saw. There was a dark figure glaring at him standing in Sheena's window, there were just two piercing red eyes staring at him, with Sheena wiggling fiercely under its arm. Even though it was only for a second before it jumped out of the window it felt to Sasuke as if his soul had been completely sucked from his body.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke out of breath and tired. "S-Sasuke did y-you see it?" Naruto asked, gasping for air.

Sasuke didn't answer, he was still stunned from what he had just seen, but all that remained was a permanent memory and white lacey curtains flapping in the wind.

End Chapter 2

_Okay, so most of you are probably saying, "O-M-G, WTF dOOd, why did she leave us on a cliff-hanger!" Well I have my reasons, but I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Also, you're probably wondering why Sasuke is so freaked out by this (I know right Sasuke never gets scared of anything). Well, that's another thing that will be explained in the next chapter. So, lots of stuff going on next chapter, in other words, don't die before the next one!_

_Blue-mage865_


	3. Demon in the Snow

Chapter 3: Demon in the Snow

The team spent the rest of the day hanging around the inn after the scare from the night before, Sasuke slept most of the day too since he was up all night. Around 7:00 it started to get dark, so Kakashi went up stairs to go wake up Sasuke, and then the team assembled down stairs.

"Alright, the only way into or out of this town is through the gates so, I figure if two people guard each gate they'll have no chance to escape." Kakashi explained.

"Good plan Kakashi sensei, so what are the teams?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I think the best teams would be you and Sasuke, and Naruto and I." Kakashi answered.

"Okay." Said Sakura.

"I'm fine with that." Naruto added.

Sasuke just gave a nod of approval and the teams headed towards their gates, Sasuke and Sakura took the entrance, while Kakashi and Naruto to the exit.

They began walking and Sakura trailed about two feet behind Sasuke, _"Wow not only do I1get to defend this village from a killer and prove myself, but I also get to work with Sasuke! This day could not possibly get any better!" _Sakura thought as she happily walked behind him.

They reached the gate and went outside of it to stand and watch. After an hour they both got tired of standing and decided to sit down, Sakura yawned and Sasuke stared off blankly into the distance. "Well, at least it's a clear night." Sakura said, since she was getting annoyed with the long silence. "It sure is cold though, you think I would have thought to wear something warmer."

She looked over at him, but he didn't say or do anything, it's like he wasn't even listening to her. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. All of the sudden he stood up, and then leaned casually against the gate.

"Last night...I saw him." He said, closing his eyes.

"You saw who?" She questioned.

"The killer that's been going through this town, I got there before you all becaus I was up all night…waiting for him to come so I could kill him."

"But you don't even know these people or anything; you don't seem like the type of person to just defend anyone." She said, getting up and facing him.

"Your right I don't know them but I know what it's like to have everyone you know and love die right before your eyes."

At this Sakura backed off, she knew exactly what he was talking about…his brother. "So...what did he look like…this killer?" She asked, leaning up against the gate also.

He opened his eyes, looked at her for a minute, and then looked to the sky. "I couldn't really tell, it was too dark the only thing that I could make out of what he looked like were his eyes…they were…red."

"Do you think it could be!" Sakura said in a surprised voice.

"No…Itachi wouldn't sink this low, he's too smart to do something like this just to get to me." He told her.

Sakura just nodded and that gave her a bit more hope. "It wasn't really his eyes…it was more…the look he gave me…it was the exact look that Itachi gave me after he killed our parents."

"Oh." Was all Sakura could manage to get out. She slid down the gate, and sat back down again, "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine, you're probably the only person I would tell something like that anyways." She gave him a slight smile, and then looked out onto the road blankly.

All of the sudden Sasuke and Sakura heard a twig snap and they both quickly scanned the area for any sign of the enemy. Sasuke saw him first and quickly threw a shuriken into the trees, but it missed. Sakura looked in the direction the weapon was thrown and also saw him flee.

"So, this is what the village of Kohana has brought me, a bunch of kids to defend the city." Said a deep voice from the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up in the direction of the voice and saw the killer standing in one of the trees. He looked quite young, and had short blond hair with two read streaks in it. He stood tall, and it looked like he was wearing some kind of white robe, he also had blood red eyes tha shot right through them.

But, his appearance isn't what struck them about him; it was what was under his right arm…Sheena. She looked like a doll just hanging there; she must have been knocked out.

"Let her go!" Yelled Sakura.

"Oh, so you think I'm just going to let her go without a fight? Foolish girl." Said the guy back.

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at him. "By the way," He said, jumping down from the tree, "My name is Shuzaku." And he took a bow.

All of the sudden Sheena disappeared from his arm, "What did you do to her!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry you'll get her back if you defeat me, and that's a big if." He said with a snide remark.

Sakura had just about had it with him and quickly threw a shuriken at him, but he just side-stepped the blow.

Sakura then looked over to Sasuke hoping that he would have that look on his face that said, "Ha, you think you can defeat me? Well I've got news for you." But instead when she looked over he had his head down and she couldn't see his face. This worried her because if he wasn't going to do anything then she was on her own and defeat was immanent.

But this fight wasn't over yet, and Sasuke wasn't down and out just yet. Shuzaku was laughing hysterically at their attempts to damage him and Sakura was trying to quickly come up with a plan when something caught her eye to the left.

She looked over and realized that there was a sort of purple smoke emanating from Sasuke's body and she knew it was bad news. She had most definitely seen that smoke before and it meant trouble for Shuzaku and maybe even her.

"Oh no…Sasuke no this can't be happening, not again!" Sakura yelled in a failed attempt to snap him out of it. Shuzaku stopped his laughing rant for a minute to see what she was yelling about and he too saw the smoke, but had no idea what was going on.

Then the black markings started to appear first on his neck and then gradually started working their way down his body. Sakura knew she had to do something fast before he went crazy on Shuzaku and anyone else.

It was then that she remembered that last time this happened she hugged him and yelled for him to stop, so she decided to take that chance again. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist, "Please Sasuke don't do this again, you'll hurt yourself!" She yelled.

She looked at his face to see if it had any effect but before she could even get that far he threw her off him. She was flopped over on her stomach and from the force of the throw it felt like she had broken a few ribs.

"Stay out of the way Sakura this is my fight, it's between me and him." He said in a deep and scary voice that pierced through her ears.

"Oh so, you think that some stupid little technique that you can conjure up will stop me?" Shuzaku said with a confident look.

All of the sudden Sasuke disappeared, "No, but maybe this will." Said a voice from behind him. It was Sasuke, in this form he had a ton of speed, had managed to get behind Shuzaku, and put a kunai to his throat. In his fury and rage Sasuke quickly cut his throat and Shuzaku fell to the ground.

"Why…you could have killed me right now…why didn't you?" Shuzaku said, holding his throat and rasping for air.

"Because I want to see you suffer. You see, while I'm torturing you, you'll wish you were dead…but I won't kill you until I see you beg to die." Sasuke replied.

"Never, I'll never wish I were dead no matter how much you put me through."

"Fine then have it your way…and suffer the consequences." Sasuke said, and then grabbed a handful of Shuzaku's hair and lifted him up to eye level, "Get ready for pain."

Sakura was still lying on the ground about four feet away and was watching horrified. "Sasuke…" Was all she could manage to gasp out through her crushing lungs. She had to think of something fast before it was too late.

End Chapter 3

_Shuzaku: Pronounced shoo-za-coo_

_Okay then here is the end of chapter three, and I know I left you on another cliff-hanger and I'm sorry covers head for incoming objects. I'm really sorry, but all will be solved in the next and final chapter of Bred to Kill ooohhh ahhhh exciting! Anyways, after this one I've got a Shikamaru x Temari one shot coming up so stay tuned!_

_Blue-mage 865_


	4. White Kisses

Chapter 4: White Kisses

Sasuke began to punch Shuzaku in the stomach as hard as he could and all Shuzaku could do was just sit there and take the pain, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Sakura was gravely afraid of what Sasuke would do to him while he was in this state. She was trapped there was nothing she could do, she could barely breath and if she tried to stop him again she'd probably just get pummeled to the ground.

Sasuke continued his reign of terror upon Shuzaku and his muffled wails kept echoing in her mind. The only thing she could think to do was to run and get Kakashi and Naruto, but she was too afraid to even move.

She had to do something stronger, stronger then words, friendship, or hugging and that's when she came to it…love. She had loved Sasuke for a long time, but he had never truly returned her feelings for him.

Just telling him she liked him wasn't enough, he already knew that…no, she had to do something more drastic then that, and she knew exactly what it was.

She propped herself up on one elbow and then tried to drag herself up with the other arm. As soon as she was up she began walking towards Sasuke. Although she was stumbling the whole way she was determined to snap him back and kept her eyes on the goal. When she was close enough, she reached her hand out and lightly touched his shoulder, "Sasuke." Was all she had to say to get his attention.

He stopped punching Shuzaku for a minute and came face to face with Sakura. As soon as he looked at her she grabbed his right shoulder and jerked it towards her so that his attention was completely on her. The next thing she did she knew there would be consequences later but right now she really didn't care.

Before Sasuke even knew what was going on, Sakura's lips caught his in mid-breath. He dropped Shuzaku (who had already blacked out about three minutes ago), unclenched his fist, and just stared at Sakura with a completely shocked look.

Sakura kept her lips pressed tightly against Sasuke's and kept her eyes shut in case he went crazy she didn't want to see it. All of the sudden Sakura felt very weak and shuddered before fainting and being shrouded in darkness.

…

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and as they came into focus she saw complete white around her, and Sasuke was standing over her smiling. _"Is this heaven? Did I die in that battle? I must be dead because Sasuke's smiling; maybe if I close my eyes and open them again I'll find that this is just a dream." _ She thought. So, she closed her eyes but when she opened them again he was still there. _"Oh yeah I'm dead all right."_

"She's awake." He said, tearing his gaze away from her for a minute. Soon Naruto, Kakashi, Genma, Raine, and Sheena all entered the room and surrounded her.

"Well, I didn't expect to see all of you here." Sakura said.

"Why wouldn't we be here? We couldn't just leave you here." Naruto said knowingly.

"Wait…you mean I'm not dead?" Sakura asked.

"No, but you could have been if Sasuke didn't bring you here." Raine said with a big smile.

"That's right, and not only that but you two managed to bring back our little girl, and you also scared off the killer for good." Genma added.

"Sakura…you're my hero!" Sheena said throwing her arms around Sakura's neck, "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"Well, train hard and find some good friends and you can be just like me." Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"Come on everyone let's let Sakura get her rest." Kakashi proposed, and everyone went out of the room except Sasuke who closed the door behind them.

"So, what happened to Shuzaku?" Sakura asked.

"Well, soon after you fainted he woke up and was so freaked out by me that he promised to never attack the village again and gave back Sheena."

Sakura laughed a bit at his comment. "So…you carried me here?"

"Yeah I did, a ninja never leaves anyone behind right?"

"Yeah your right."

"You had some broken ribs…and you probably would have died if I didn't take you here, and I don't think I could live with that." Sakura could feel her face get hot, and she knew she was turning as red as her clothes.

"Well I just wanted to say…" Sasuke paused.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm not very good at saying this kind of thing…but I think I know how I can say it." He said, and walked over to the side of her bed.

She looked at him and he lifted up her hand, "This is for being yourself." He said and then lightly kissed her hand, "This is for being a great teammate." And then he kissed her on the cheek, "And lastly this is for saving me from myself." And then he did something that caught Sakura completely off guard, he kissed her…for real.

It was Sakura's turn to be completely shocked and she was, even after he had let go and left the room, she was still stunned.

…

The next day the team was ready to go after saying their last goodbyes and promising to visit to Raine, Genma, and Sheena. They walked outside and saw something that they had yet to see in Sohei…the streets were full of people! For the first time since they had gotten there the streets were busy, and business was booming again.

"Well, job well-done team it looks like everything's back to normal here." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto scowled because he knew he had nothing to do with it, Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura just smiled blissfully.

They walked back to Kohana and as usual Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about something, but Sakura didn't mind she still had her mind on that kiss.

End Chapter 4

_So, here marks the end of another fun and great story. I was going to split this up into two chapters originally, but then I realized that they would both be really short, and chapter four would be another cliff-hanger. I just couldn't do that to you guys again, so I decided to do this instead, only thing is that this is the end. Don't worry though I've already got a Shikamaru x Temari one ready to post, and a hilarious .Hack/SIGN thing too. Well, until next time, sayonara!_

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
